


Four Twenty

by dokidave



Series: 4/20 [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidave/pseuds/dokidave
Summary: The first in my series of annual 4/20 crenny one-shots.





	Four Twenty

It's a glorious, fine day, indeed. The sun is only just setting, the weather is getting warm, flowers are starting to bloom, and there's not a cloud in the sky. There is, however, a very large cloud in one Craig Tucker's bedroom.

Being that today is 4.20, of course there'd be a cloud in his room. A very large cloud, at that. Someone would have to be fucking mental to think that Craig would be sober on such a day.

And who better to get higher than life with than Kenny McCormick? He's a great smoking partner; the things he says are always humorous; he's always generous, never chiefing; and he always has the best stomach for munchies, knowing exactly what should be eaten. Also, he's normally the one providing the weed, but he likes to think people keep him around for more than that.

So there they are, Kenny and Craig, sitting on Craig's bedroom floor, smoking a J. The day can't get any fucking better.

Kenny says something particularly funny, and they share a laugh. Everything just feels so awesome. Nothing matters, everything is funny, and there's this wonderful tingling sensation running through each of their bodies, heightening their senses, even if only a little. The buzz is fucking  _fantastic_.

Craig closes his eyes and exhales, feeling the puff of smoke leave his lungs. It leaves him feeling content and  _feeling_ , like he can feel everything around him. He reopens his eyes and passes the joint to Kenny.

Kenny takes it between his thumb and finger and brings it to his lips. Craig watches, eyes transfixed on the other's mouth. The way Kenny's lips are only slightly parted, the glazed over look in Kenny's eyes, the slight rise of Kenny's chest, the slate of Kenny's eyelids… Kenny exhales slowly, and the smoke seeps out of his mouth, lingering around his body in the still air. It's…

Fuck.

Craig snatches the half finished joint, startling Kenny with his sudden thievery, and puts it out in the ashtray. He leaves the half joint sitting there, completely forgotten, and crawls over to Kenny. This is a man on a fucking mission.

Craig stands on his knees in front Kenny and looks down at him, a near predatory look in his eye. Kenny is about to ask what's wrong, but stops when he finds Craig in his lap, legs wrapped around his waist and a pair of sour lips on his own. Kenny isn't surprised, honestly. He's been waiting for this since day one.

Craig puts his hands in Kenny's hair, holding his skull in place while he smashes their lips together. He lowers them to the floor, none too gently, and Kenny nearly bruises at the impact, but he doesn't care. His body buzz says that Craig on top of him is the most amazing feeling in the world, and his lips feel like they're on fire.

Craig licks his way into Kenny's mouth and is instantly greeted with the cheesy taste of Doritos. It agrees with Craig's desire for snack food and makes the kiss even sweeter as he presses hard into it.

Kenny is taken with Craig's eagerness and becomes excited, pressing back just as hard. Kenny clamps his arms around Craig's neck and their chests smash together. Kenny's body heats up and he's starting to get irritated that he even decided to wear clothing today.

Their kiss wasn't exactly what someone would call "neat" and when Craig pulls his face back, he has to wipe the saliva away with his sleeve.

They're both panting a little bit, staring each other in the eye. The adrenaline in their veins is mixing with the weed and it's making them jittery. All Craig wants to do is rip their clothes off and just fucking go at it. "We should fuck," he says, making his thoughts audible with all the flatness that is the Tucker brand.

"Mm, you sure?" Kenny leers, grinding his already hardening cock against Craig's. Of course they should.

Done talking, Craig picks himself up off the floor, bringing Kenny with him. He begins stripping off all his clothes, to which Kenny copies. And then they're on Craig's bed and it's all skin and hands and tongues and breathless moans.

Kenny is on top of Craig, his mouth hard at work. He's already left several marks on Craig's neck (which Kenny has found to be  _very_ sensitive) and shoulders and he's working his way down Craig's body.

Craig's got his hands in Kenny's hair, gripping and pulling at the blond mass like his fucking life depends on it. It's about all he can do to not shove Kenny against a wall, so he figures his effort at restraining himself counts for  _something_.

It's not entirely Craig's fault that he's so wound up. Actually, most of the fault belongs to Kenny, what with all his teasing. He kisses everywhere  _except_  where Craig wants him to. He latches onto Craig's hip with his teeth, teasing yet another mark to life. Craig all but squirms, dying to be touched.

Secretly, or not so secretly, Kenny is almost as tortured as Craig is by the avoidance. He wants to take Craig, all of Craig, and he can't wait anymore. He turns his head away from Craig's hip and licks up the side of Craig's cock. Craig hisses and arches his back as Kenny takes him into his mouth.

Kenny rolls his tongue, and Craig's toes curl. Craig can't do this anymore.

"Fuck, Kenny, stop," he says, his voice nearly failing him. If Kenny keeps that up, his throat won't be very appreciative of Craig's instincts.

Kenny picks his head up, wiping saliva from his mouth. He gives Craig a confused look, somewhat offended that he was told to stop. Was he that bad? He'd never been told to stop before. He wipes those doubts from his mind, though, when Craig yanks him down for another kiss. It's needy and heated and Kenny understands Craig's thoughts when he feels Craig's hand grip his ass.

This needs to happen.

_Now._

Craig tries to push away from Kenny saying something along the lines of "need lube" but Kenny keeps him pinned to the mattress. "No time," he says, kissing along Craig's jaw. "I can take it," he adds, not really needing to mention that he does this all the time.

Craig knows that Kenny has been fucking Christophe; it's no secret. Well, at least now Craig knows Kenny can handle the abuse he's about to undergo. Craig wasn't exactly looking for something  _sweet_  or  _soft_  when he propositioned Kenny.

Regardless, Craig doesn't really want to hurt Kenny, nor does he want him to bleed on the bed, so he sets to work preparing him. Craig does a quick job of slicking his fingers with his own saliva before bringing them behind Kenny.

He kisses Kenny again, tongues warring, as he presses the first two fingers inside. Kenny groans, pushing back against the fingers as Craig opens him up. It isn't long before they're both panting, wires about to snap. "It's good, just fuck me," Kenny manages to say, unable to wait any longer.

Neither one of them had quite realized the sexual tension that was slowly building between them through their years of friendship. And now it's slapping them in the face,  _hard_ , and they already know that just one round won't be enough to satisfy them.

Craig moves, knees wobbly from the excursion as he positions himself above Kenny. He wraps his fingers around Kenny's hips, staring down at Kenny's ass with so much lust clouding his vision that he can barely even see it. "Brace yourself," he murmurs, before pushing himself inside.

Kenny bites down on his lip and rests his forehead on the pillows beneath him. Not to insult Christophe, but  _fucking damn._  Craig's got definitely more size on him than Kenny really realized.

He feels Craig pull back, and actually does brace himself this time, leaning a forearm on the wall to keep steady. Craig pushes back in, harder this time, but still not quite there yet. Kenny groans, almost painfully, as it feels like he's being ripped apart from the lack of lubrication. "Just get on with it," he says, wanting the pain to stop as quickly as possible.

Craig takes Kenny's words and starts moving faster. It's been a while since Craig has been with anyone, so he was having a hard time holding back anyways. And damn it all, Craig just wants to let loose, so he does. He pumps hard and fast, listening to the bed creak beneath them.

He shifts around a few times, trying to find the correct angle to make it good for Kenny, too. When Kenny cries out, Craig smirks and focuses all of his energy into hitting that same spot over and over.

Kenny's eyes start to blur with the intensity of what he's feeling, and he knows it won't be long before his knees give out. Craig is gripping so hard at his hips, slamming in and out of him so deliciously, and everything just feels fucking perfect.

Kenny reaches a hand between his own legs, pumping himself in time with Craig's thrusts. It won't be long now, before they both hit their ends.

Craig leans over Kenny's body, leaving kisses and bites all along his back. He reaches Kenny's shoulder blades before he can't reach any further, so he takes one of his hands and pulls Kenny back by his hair. Kenny whines at the sensation, following Craig's direction and sitting up. His hand still tangled in Kenny's hair, Craig bites down on Kenny's neck.

The bite is about all Kenny can take and before he knows it, he's coming. Not long after, Craig pulls away and comes as well, muffling his own cry behind his hand.

They both crash, landing on the soiled sheets and panting heavily. They look at each other, eyes questioning. There's no way they're spent yet; that was just too good.

"Again?" Kenny asks, even though he knows it's going to happen anyways.

Craig pulls Kenny against his chest and gives him a bruising kiss, wrapping a leg around Kenny's waist. He turns them so that he's now sitting on Kenny's hips, and wiggles his ass against Kenny's dick. "Show me what you got," he says, smirk spreading across his face.

It's a glorious, fine day, indeed.


End file.
